


激怒利猫的十种方法-15

by molkwantssomemilk



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-04
Updated: 2020-01-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:20:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22115512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/molkwantssomemilk/pseuds/molkwantssomemilk
Relationships: Levi/Erwin Smith
Kudos: 5





	1. Chapter 1

埃尔文向巡房医生提出的第五次提前出院申请被驳回，他急的把工作键盘敲的啪啪作响。隔壁病床的病人从分隔的帘子后面探出头来，对上埃尔文烦躁的眼神又畏畏缩缩地退了回去。一天内护士接到关于16床的投诉络绎不绝。负责这一区的小护士倒是一点不怕他，帘子一掀开，上来就是一句，“史密斯先生你想造反吗？”。

利威尔在后面听着，把埃尔文别过去不理会的脸掰向护士，不顾手里人喊着痛，强制扯着头发又按下去向隔壁床鞠了个躬。“对不起，我会管管他的。”

埃尔文想提前出院的原因在利威尔身上。利威尔戴着项圈过来好几天了，比起因为几次无故心跳过速的被护士鄙视的经历，埃尔文更不想让别人看到利威尔的样子。瘦削的脖颈上的项圈看起来既禁欲又带着难以抗拒的诱惑，利威尔平时出门带着围巾，倒不会怎么引起别人的注意。想开点项圈也只是一种比较小众的装饰物，戴着也没什么。直到那天利威尔进门后脱围巾的动作停在了半空，跑过来说后面似乎被什么勾线了帮我看看。埃尔文这才发现项圈后面有一个不起眼的半圆环。他猛地想起韩吉前几天临走前在他枕头下面神秘兮兮塞了些什么。埃尔文趁着利威尔出去洗碗，艰难而又慌乱地从自己枕头下掏出一条皮绳。由四条细线编成细密而复杂的纹路，底端带着一个银钩。和利威尔脖子上的是一对，这挂着的不是普通装饰物，而是糟糕的情趣用品。

他想早点出院，一是不让别人看到利威尔这个样子，二是想找个不被拦住的地方把韩吉揍一顿。

受不住埃尔文的骚扰和接连不断的投诉，医生终于答应让他回家休养，条件是每五天要来医院进行伤口检查和护理。出院时利威尔的手臂已经好的彻底，试着扛起埃尔文走出大门却还是会不小心摩擦到腹部的伤口，最后还是借了一辆轮椅。恢复地比期待中慢的太多，那一刀捅进去又拔出来，带着血肉模糊一片，表面看起来像是恢复了内在却还是疼。埃尔文在等候办理出院手续时不经意间抬手抚摸着利威尔手臂上手术后的浅疤，再对上利威尔低头看他的眼。

“如果我能早点好起来，帮你分担就好了。”埃尔文的语气带着少有的低落，让利威尔担心地半蹲下去和他平视。

“没什么，你这个不能急。就像很厚的玩具一样，洗了拿出去晒，表层是干了但是里面核还是湿的，要多晒两天，要不然就霉了····所以·····”利威尔自顾自地说着，直到听到埃尔文没忍住忽然地笑起来。

“我是第一次听到这么有意思的形容，”埃尔文重新牵上被利威尔恼怒抽走的手，“谢谢你，这么努力安慰我。”

接着再凑近一点，“你脸红的样子很好看。”

他被利威尔一脚连人带椅踹出去五米远的时候，只想着这轮椅的刹车该修了，待会再去换一辆。

埃尔文很久没出门，终日躺着也不太能看到外面的景象，这次出院才发现天气已经开始回暖。他的情况慢慢好转，朋友来探望的频率也变少。那天同事来探望，埃尔文正尝试着拄着拐杖慢慢地走一段，看到挤进门的一群女士，他带着优雅的笑容，看起来一如既往的英气逼人。

“但是起身之类的大动作做起来还是很痛苦····”利威尔辅助着埃尔文艰难地坐下，让他们先聊，接过同事带来的水果就进厨房去做果盘。

“好好康复就能回公司了，大家都很想你。而且你侄子也可以休息一阵了，他帮你的时间可够长了。他回老家吗？工作了？还是在读书？”

后面埃尔文是怎么带过这个话题没听清楚，利威尔忙碌的手僵在了半空。这段时间他把埃尔文的康复当作生活的重心，全然没考虑痊愈后的事情。原本住在埃尔文这里就是生活所迫，一心想要找那群人报仇。潜意识里的不安定让自己难以安分守己地专心当一只宠物猫，但是不当宠物猫又能去哪里。埃尔文或许需要个保姆，但花钱请一个专业又脾气好的反而方便。埃尔文的生活里还有别的朋友、事业、或许还有待发展的感情。但他除了埃尔文，生活里已经没有其他了。

第二天埃尔文终于能凭着自己努力起身，抓起枕头靠在身后，努力坐起来已经疼得大汗淋漓。他的窗已经被打开，他知道早上利威尔来过。回家后为了避免不必要的碰撞，利威尔一直睡在客厅沙发。早上起来看看天气，如果外面暖和会进来帮忙开窗通风。埃尔文嗅到空气中的湿气，接着就是厨房传来早餐的香气。

利威尔进来时吓了一跳，埃尔文正一脸苦笑看着他，努力蠕动着调整着坐姿就又是一副龇牙咧嘴的表情。转身出去马上就拿了条毛巾就回来帮埃尔文擦身子。“到底在逞强什么，出这么多冷汗，着凉了怎么办。”

埃尔文任由利威尔熟练摆弄着自己，“下半身就不用了吧，我反正也一直拿被子盖着。利威尔？”

利威尔像是听不进他的话，掀开被子，比体温要低的室温激地埃尔文猛地打了个颤。利威尔抬手覆上埃尔文下身那一块早上起来还没完全消退的隆起。“埃尔文·····”利威尔贴紧埃尔文小腹上的毛发，慢慢把手探入，“如果我能为你做更多的事情·····你可以让我留在你身边吗？”

利威尔含了上去，和吮吸声一起发出的是埃尔文的一声粗重的喘息。

他并不擅长这样的事情，只能努力调整着方向想要吞进更多，却让埃尔文的东西在脸颊上顶出突兀的一块。吐出来，再正面尝试着含进去做吞咽动作。埃尔文的腰无法用力，怕伤到自己更怕吓到利威尔。他只能用手轻轻抚摸着利威尔的脸，试探性地问，“试着再深一点······啊·····乖·····”

利威尔努力抬眼看他的反应，带着满眼的委屈，却又张大嘴又更努力地让喉结上下滚动了一轮。

很久没有宣泄的埃尔文并没有耗费利威尔太多时间，在利威尔还没反应过来时，口腔里已经弥漫着埃尔文的味道。利威尔皱着眉，闭上眼睛，下定决心，一口气全吞了。

这才睁开眼睛发现埃尔文担心地看着自己。

动作总是比脑内反应要快一些，利威尔还没反应过来，本能已经准备好用最快的方式逃走，而且还优先选用了猫的形态。爪子等待着着地的瞬间向前蹬出，朝向门口的方向。

似乎是触碰到了什么，却不是地板坚硬的触感，利威尔一挣扎，就在埃尔文的手上深深的划出了一道痕迹。埃尔文不顾怀里扭动的猫，强硬地把柔软又暴躁的毛球按在自己胸前，“我已经上一次当，不能让你再变成猫逃走了。我也不需要你再为我做的什么，请就这样留在我身边。我爱你，利威尔。”

怀里的猫停止了挣扎，伏在埃尔文的胸口。猫的形态看的不清楚，但接下来转变成人形抱起衣服时埃尔文却看到，利威尔的眼睛红了。

“这样想要哭的样子，更加好看了。”

利威尔这次没揍他，反而紧紧拥抱着埃尔文，埋进对方的胸前深吸了一口气抑制下哽咽，“这下，我终于有家了。”

TBC


	2. 激怒利猫的十种方法-17

“适应····？”利威尔还没反应过来，已经被埃尔文拥入怀中。

利威尔比想象中要轻，埃尔文扶着他的腰把人举起来，在放下时两腿已经随着埃尔文的引导顺从地张开，面对面地坐在埃尔文的大腿上。还没从埃尔文刚刚说的话中反应过来，利威尔就被挪动着调整位置压下，接着感觉到下方顶在囊袋上的压力。他马上抵着埃尔文的胸口止住对方凑过来的脸，明白过来埃尔文指的是什么。

埃尔文的手指从家居服后方纽扣的缝隙中探入，指尖轻轻刮在利威尔光洁的后背上。埃尔文吻着怀里人的额头，询问的语气带着些委屈，“不可以吗？”

利威尔扭动着躲避埃尔文在背上发痒的触碰，皱着眉头揉皱了埃尔文胸前的那块布料，“听你的····”

埃尔文的手从纽扣缝隙中贪婪地完全伸入，肆无忌惮地揉捏着利威尔腰间的软肉，他觉得买的这套家居服的决定实在太明智。当时为了利威尔变换形态更衣方便，买了用力就可以扯开的扣子。扣子设置在身后，也保留了足够大的间隙，方便尾巴露出来。平时这些间隙能被家居服的绒毛所遮挡，但现在，在自己稍微用力的动作下，两边布料已经能暴露出足够诱人的赤裸肉体。

食指和拇指并起探入缝隙，在触摸到皮肤时用力撑开。

耳边就是扣子被向两边撕扯开噼啪的崩裂声。

这声音比视觉效果更带着诱惑，埃尔文下身的坚挺更加放肆地膨胀起来。利威尔被顶地生疼，努力撑着要坐起身，膝盖用力抵起上半身，反而给了埃尔文预留了足够的空间。埃尔文忽然向上做着顶胯的动作，利威尔被这忽如其来的冲撞刺激地大腿又重新软下来。

“别躲，别怕。”埃尔文安慰着利威尔，顺着已经沦陷的后背温柔而又贪婪地抚摸。

先是露出肩胛骨，曲线诱人的脖颈下棱角分明的锁骨，胸前难耐的乳尖，再到健壮却不失柔韧的腰肢。就像做着破茧成蝶的最后挣扎，利威尔被埃尔文从束缚中剥离出来，又将沉溺于新的泥潭。

利威尔的尾巴不安的缠绕在埃尔文的手臂上，被对方挣脱出来一把抓住。埃尔文顺着尾巴向上揉捏到利威尔臀线上腰窝间的那块软肉，另一只手轻轻带着力度把尾巴向上拉，露出后面小巧的洞口。利威尔身体猛地一颤，慌乱地把耳朵尾巴都收了起来。

埃尔文没来得及看到慌乱摆动的耳朵，却捕获到了那一声小小的呻吟，“有那么舒服吗？”

衣服已经被褪到小腿位置，利威尔的性器向上挺立成一个迫不及待的弧度，前端溢出的透明体液彻彻底底暴露了身体的状态。

“啊·····嗯·····”埃尔文用手覆上利威尔的挺立，熟练地上下撸动，粗糙的拇指摩擦着利威尔性器前端的小孔，顺着伞状的边缘流连忘返的摩挲。

“埃尔文····不要······”

利威尔咬着下唇，握紧埃尔文的手腕想要抵抗对方的动作，眼角红着压抑地喘了半天只憋出来一个字。

“疼·····”

埃尔文这才注意到利威尔性器被自己撸地发红，利威尔平时并没有这样抚慰过自己，细嫩的皮肤经不起这样过于刺激性带着点粗暴的对待。

埃尔文马上停下手里的动作，“抱歉，利威尔。让我们换个方式。”接着把人推倒在沙发上，俯身含上了利威尔挺立。舌尖勾起，顺着坚硬顶端的伞状结构舔了一圈，在利威尔的喘息变得粗重时又再吐出来。埃尔文轻轻吮吸着利威尔的囊袋，鼻梁顶在利威尔浓密的毛发中，隐藏在金色睫毛下的蓝眼睛带着对猎物的志在必得。

“啊·····该死····嗯····”温热的舌尖迫切地缠上柱身，贴在顶端只是一次深深的吮吸，对利威尔来说就已经是难以忍受的欢愉。利威尔的腰弯起柔韧的弧度，臀部后撤把性器从埃尔文的口中拼命地挣脱出来，射了。

从一开始的喷射而出到接下来的两下从眼口像溢出一般的射出，埃尔文没有一点要躲的意思，任由精液溅在自己的脸颊上，玷污他洁净的金色睫毛。埃尔文用拇指指腹从脸上刮下利威尔的白浊，伸出舌头舔了进去。

利威尔看着埃尔文眼里那片起了波澜的海，还来不及把自己发红的脸挡着，又再彻彻底底硬了起来。

埃尔文被舔湿的拇指轻柔地按压着后穴向两边分开，沾染上利威尔溅在腹部的精液勉强能让食指进去一个指节。手指探进深处再勾起，不安分地刮弄内壁。埃尔文看到利威尔不自然地绷紧脚背，腰腹间抗拒着发力印出明显的腹肌，接着安慰地轻吻着利威尔因为疼痛有些软下去的性器，“疼得话就说”。

耐心扩张的过程让两个人都憋出一身的汗，直到利威尔抬手抚上埃尔文的腰，“可以···可以了·····”

埃尔文知道对方只是在逞强，粗壮抵在穴口并没有急着进入。把利威尔压在身下，轻柔地交换了一个缠绵的吻。交缠的舌尖能感觉到彼此因为兴奋而变得粗糙的表面，想要把舌头收回去却又被对方留恋地吮吸着。埃尔文的性器抵在利威尔的臀瓣中摩擦着微张的后穴，在对方难耐的扭动中逐渐塞进粗壮的前端。

又再抽离出来，向上挺起的肉棒勾在内壁，惹得利威尔一阵颤栗。

埃尔文舔着利威尔逐渐显现的犬齿，感觉到脸颊上沾染了利威尔流下的泪。慌忙着要拔出来看看怎么回事，却被紧紧抱住。利威尔指甲现出的利爪带着警告意味抵在埃尔文的后背上，双腿催促着夹紧了对方的腰。

“不要拔出去，就这样·····不要离开·····”

埃尔文不再坚持，尺寸可观的顶端蹭着穴口软肉浅浅摩擦，直到分泌的肠液能把大部分柱身容纳进去。变换着角度轻轻顶撞挑逗着里面敏感的软肉。利威尔搂紧埃尔文，原本按捺住疼痛的喘息，在下一刻忽然变成舒服的呻吟。

“啊嗯·····埃尔文····啊····”

接着是全部粗暴地挺入，利威尔感觉到停留在后穴里生机勃勃的跳动，不知道是埃尔文肉棒上的青筋，还是自己内壁的血管，但两者都已经迫不及待了起来。

任由生理性眼泪顺着脸颊淌，利威尔对上埃尔文满眼的笑意。自己也想要占据哪怕一点点的主动权，想要分神在埃尔文脖颈上印下属于自己的印记。却在下一刻被冲撞地溃不成军，在埃尔文不留余力的顶弄下，就连呼吸和呻吟都变得支离破碎。

“慢····慢一点····啊···那里····”利威尔的尾巴和耳朵忽然出现，利爪在埃尔文的背部无法克制地猛地划出三道血痕。

“抱歉····再忍耐一下···”埃尔文无法控制自己更深地挺入利威尔柔软又温热的后穴。  
他感觉到利威尔的指甲刺进自己背部皮肤，也感觉到利威尔射在彼此腹部的白浊，因为小腹间不停歇的摩擦带出粘连缠绵的细丝。

埃尔文抽出来，带出里面一片狼藉。转身去找东西擦拭着利威尔无法完全闭合后穴中流出的体液，回头再看自己的爱人，已经松懈疲惫地变回一只黑猫。

TBC


	3. 激怒利猫的十种方法-17

“适应····？”利威尔还没反应过来，已经被埃尔文拥入怀中。

利威尔比想象中要轻，埃尔文扶着他的腰把人举起来，在放下时两腿已经随着埃尔文的引导顺从地张开，面对面地坐在埃尔文的大腿上。还没从埃尔文刚刚说的话中反应过来，利威尔就被挪动着调整位置压下，接着感觉到下方顶在囊袋上的压力。他马上抵着埃尔文的胸口止住对方凑过来的脸，明白过来埃尔文指的是什么。

埃尔文的手指从家居服后方纽扣的缝隙中探入，指尖轻轻刮在利威尔光洁的后背上。埃尔文吻着怀里人的额头，询问的语气带着些委屈，“不可以吗？”

利威尔扭动着躲避埃尔文在背上发痒的触碰，皱着眉头揉皱了埃尔文胸前的那块布料，“听你的····”

埃尔文的手从纽扣缝隙中贪婪地完全伸入，肆无忌惮地揉捏着利威尔腰间的软肉，他觉得买的这套家居服的决定实在太明智。当时为了利威尔变换形态更衣方便，买了用力就可以扯开的扣子。扣子设置在身后，也保留了足够大的间隙，方便尾巴露出来。平时这些间隙能被家居服的绒毛所遮挡，但现在，在自己稍微用力的动作下，两边布料已经能暴露出足够诱人的赤裸肉体。

食指和拇指并起探入缝隙，在触摸到皮肤时用力撑开。

耳边就是扣子被向两边撕扯开噼啪的崩裂声。

这声音比视觉效果更带着诱惑，埃尔文下身的坚挺更加放肆地膨胀起来。利威尔被顶地生疼，努力撑着要坐起身，膝盖用力抵起上半身，反而给了埃尔文预留了足够的空间。埃尔文忽然向上做着顶胯的动作，利威尔被这忽如其来的冲撞刺激地大腿又重新软下来。

“别躲，别怕。”埃尔文安慰着利威尔，顺着已经沦陷的后背温柔而又贪婪地抚摸。

先是露出肩胛骨，曲线诱人的脖颈下棱角分明的锁骨，胸前难耐的乳尖，再到健壮却不失柔韧的腰肢。就像做着破茧成蝶的最后挣扎，利威尔被埃尔文从束缚中剥离出来，又将沉溺于新的泥潭。

利威尔的尾巴不安的缠绕在埃尔文的手臂上，被对方挣脱出来一把抓住。埃尔文顺着尾巴向上揉捏到利威尔臀线上腰窝间的那块软肉，另一只手轻轻带着力度把尾巴向上拉，露出后面小巧的洞口。利威尔身体猛地一颤，慌乱地把耳朵尾巴都收了起来。

埃尔文没来得及看到慌乱摆动的耳朵，却捕获到了那一声小小的呻吟，“有那么舒服吗？”

衣服已经被褪到小腿位置，利威尔的性器向上挺立成一个迫不及待的弧度，前端溢出的透明体液彻彻底底暴露了身体的状态。

“啊·····嗯·····”埃尔文用手覆上利威尔的挺立，熟练地上下撸动，粗糙的拇指摩擦着利威尔性器前端的小孔，顺着伞状的边缘流连忘返的摩挲。

“埃尔文····不要······”

利威尔咬着下唇，握紧埃尔文的手腕想要抵抗对方的动作，眼角红着压抑地喘了半天只憋出来一个字。

“疼·····”

埃尔文这才注意到利威尔性器被自己撸地发红，利威尔平时并没有这样抚慰过自己，细嫩的皮肤经不起这样过于刺激性带着点粗暴的对待。

埃尔文马上停下手里的动作，“抱歉，利威尔。让我们换个方式。”接着把人推倒在沙发上，俯身含上了利威尔挺立。舌尖勾起，顺着坚硬顶端的伞状结构舔了一圈，在利威尔的喘息变得粗重时又再吐出来。埃尔文轻轻吮吸着利威尔的囊袋，鼻梁顶在利威尔浓密的毛发中，隐藏在金色睫毛下的蓝眼睛带着对猎物的志在必得。

“啊·····该死····嗯····”温热的舌尖迫切地缠上柱身，贴在顶端只是一次深深的吮吸，对利威尔来说就已经是难以忍受的欢愉。利威尔的腰弯起柔韧的弧度，臀部后撤把性器从埃尔文的口中拼命地挣脱出来，射了。

从一开始的喷射而出到接下来的两下从眼口像溢出一般的射出，埃尔文没有一点要躲的意思，任由精液溅在自己的脸颊上，玷污他洁净的金色睫毛。埃尔文用拇指指腹从脸上刮下利威尔的白浊，伸出舌头舔了进去。

利威尔看着埃尔文眼里那片起了波澜的海，还来不及把自己发红的脸挡着，又再彻彻底底硬了起来。

埃尔文被舔湿的拇指轻柔地按压着后穴向两边分开，沾染上利威尔溅在腹部的精液勉强能让食指进去一个指节。手指探进深处再勾起，不安分地刮弄内壁。埃尔文看到利威尔不自然地绷紧脚背，腰腹间抗拒着发力印出明显的腹肌，接着安慰地轻吻着利威尔因为疼痛有些软下去的性器，“疼得话就说”。

耐心扩张的过程让两个人都憋出一身的汗，直到利威尔抬手抚上埃尔文的腰，“可以···可以了·····”

埃尔文知道对方只是在逞强，粗壮抵在穴口并没有急着进入。把利威尔压在身下，轻柔地交换了一个缠绵的吻。交缠的舌尖能感觉到彼此因为兴奋而变得粗糙的表面，想要把舌头收回去却又被对方留恋地吮吸着。埃尔文的性器抵在利威尔的臀瓣中摩擦着微张的后穴，在对方难耐的扭动中逐渐塞进粗壮的前端。

又再抽离出来，向上挺起的肉棒勾在内壁，惹得利威尔一阵颤栗。

埃尔文舔着利威尔逐渐显现的犬齿，感觉到脸颊上沾染了利威尔流下的泪。慌忙着要拔出来看看怎么回事，却被紧紧抱住。利威尔指甲现出的利爪带着警告意味抵在埃尔文的后背上，双腿催促着夹紧了对方的腰。

“不要拔出去，就这样·····不要离开·····”

埃尔文不再坚持，尺寸可观的顶端蹭着穴口软肉浅浅摩擦，直到分泌的肠液能把大部分柱身容纳进去。变换着角度轻轻顶撞挑逗着里面敏感的软肉。利威尔搂紧埃尔文，原本按捺住疼痛的喘息，在下一刻忽然变成舒服的呻吟。

“啊嗯·····埃尔文····啊····”

接着是全部粗暴地挺入，利威尔感觉到停留在后穴里生机勃勃的跳动，不知道是埃尔文肉棒上的青筋，还是自己内壁的血管，但两者都已经迫不及待了起来。

任由生理性眼泪顺着脸颊淌，利威尔对上埃尔文满眼的笑意。自己也想要占据哪怕一点点的主动权，想要分神在埃尔文脖颈上印下属于自己的印记。却在下一刻被冲撞地溃不成军，在埃尔文不留余力的顶弄下，就连呼吸和呻吟都变得支离破碎。

“慢····慢一点····啊···那里····”利威尔的尾巴和耳朵忽然出现，利爪在埃尔文的背部无法克制地猛地划出三道血痕。

“抱歉····再忍耐一下···”埃尔文无法控制自己更深地挺入利威尔柔软又温热的后穴。  
他感觉到利威尔的指甲刺进自己背部皮肤，也感觉到利威尔射在彼此腹部的白浊，因为小腹间不停歇的摩擦带出粘连缠绵的细丝。

埃尔文抽出来，带出里面一片狼藉。转身去找东西擦拭着利威尔无法完全闭合后穴中流出的体液，回头再看自己的爱人，已经松懈疲惫地变回一只黑猫。

TBC


End file.
